Naruto: Final Fight
by Nemesis4567
Summary: The ending days of Naruto.


Deep in the lightning country lies the hidden cloud village. On this night was a night no member of this village could forget, because this night meant the end. All that could be heard were screams and cries as one death happened after another. When it was all over the Konoha symbol was on the ground. A ninja from the hidden cloud village stood tall and shouted "That ten tailed demon must be stopped!!! Konoha you will pay for this!!!!"

The next morning the hokage of the hidden village of the leaf, Tsunade sat pondering of the rumors she had heard. The rumors were that there was a new "bijuu" one with ten tails, and to make matters worse all fingers were pointing to Konoha. Tsunade dreaded going to war against the hidden cloud village, but she feared that she may have no choice. 

Naruto was found walking the streets of Konoha. Naruto was beginning to get very hungry. He was in the mood for Ramen, but was flat broke. As Naruto walked he saw Sakura, Naruto waved to Sakura and was hoping she would treat him to a free lunch. Before he could ask Sakura two strange ninjas appeared.

Naruto and Sakura stood defensively as they saw the ninja's headbands showed that these ninja's were from the hidden cloud village. Sakura stood in front of Naruto and put on her gloves. "I won't let you take Naruto" Sakura said as she balled up her fists. The ninja's laughed "We're not after the kyuubi, we are after a ten tailed demon bijuu, who is also from the hidden leaf village." Naruto looked shocked and somewhat nervous "There is another bijuu in Konoha besides me?" Naruto asked himself.

In a flash Sakura punched the ground very hard causing the ninjas to split up one in front of Sakura, and the other in front of Naruto. Sakura knew from her training with Tsunade that all ninjas from the cloud village specialized in lighting-type chakra. The ninja knew that Sakura was all raw in power, but figured his speed was better than hers. The ninja attacked Sakura, Sakura stood up and held her hand up and absorbed the lightning in her glove. "Lesson one Rubber conducts lightning." Sakura said while smirking. "Now for lesson two" Sakura punched the ninja into the wall so hard the wall broke and the ninja was out of it.

Naruto faced his opponent and figured the best way to defeat him was to use his shadow clone jutsu. Naruto summoned 25 shadow clones to help him defeat the ninja in front of him. The cloud ninja unsheathed his sword and put his chakra into the sword. Turning his sword into a "lightning blade". The cloud ninja spun around great speed destroying all of the shadow clones with ease. The cloud ninja stood noticing all of the shadow clones were gone, but could not find the real Naruto. All of a sudden, the ground shaked and Naruto came through the ground and yelled "Rasengan" and hit the cloud ninja with a direct hit sending him flying to the wall. Naruto looked to his left and noticed Sakura had handled her opponent as well. Naruto and Sakura figured they should seek the hokage Tsunade to figure out what to do next.

Naruto and Sakura approached Tsunade and told her the events of what took place. Tsunade nodded "We have to make sure that the cloud village knows that we come in peace, and had nothing do with that attack." Tsunade said. Naruto had his head down and lifted it up "It can't be possible that there is another jinchuriiki(ultimate weapon) besides me in Konoha?" Naruto asked. Tsunade put her head down "Unfortunately yes there is. A long time ago Sarutobi the third hokage feared that one day Naruto might lose control of the kyuubi(nine tailed fox) and destroy Konoha. It was said that Sarutobi had another jinchuriiki one with ten tails that he implanted in another child. Just in case that happened. Although I do not know who he put it in. Look very closely at your friends Naruto and Sakura, because it can be anyone of them." Tsunade warned. The door opened and a konoha ninja ran in. "Lady Hokage there have been rumors that there is a huge konoha sign marked in the southside of our village. I have lost contact with everyone in that particular part of that region." Replied the ninja. Tsunade eyes widened "Naruto and Sakura take Neji and Hinata with you to the southside region and find out if these rumors are true. This could be a dangerous mission so be on guard. Under any circumstance if the ten tailed demon exists do not fight it. Retreat and I will send backup understand?" Tsunade asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded and went in search of Hinata and Neji Hyuuga.

In the southside of Konoha village stood Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji. They all saw nothing but dead ninjas from Konoha and the Konoha sign on the ground. Hinata and Sakura covered there mouths as they saw all of the bloodshed that surrounded them. Neji looked at Hinata "Hinata, snap out of it use your Byakuugan" Neji demanded. Hinata shyly nodded and they both used there byakuugan to see if they can sense something. Neji looked "There……." Neji pointed north and they all saw a figure stand on top of the mountain holding a shiny blade. As the clouds past the sun the figure was shown, it was none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke looked down at the four with a stone cold look showing no emotion on his face. Naruto looked "SASUKE!!!! Did you do this?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked at Naruto and turned his head looking at the dead bodies on the wall. "Killing ninjas that have nothing to do with my current objective is something I would not waste my time doing. If I kill anyone or anything I have a reason. I am here because I am looking for this legendary jinchuriiki. The one I hear is more powerful than Naruto. I want to fight it and have the ultimate challenge. So I guess that means I will be allied with you for awhile." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke, his Byakuugan showed that Sasuke's heart was not being deceitful. "Alright we will be allied. It's clear that whoever or whatever did this will be back. So like a serpent we will have to be patient for our prey to come back. We will wait here." replied Neji. Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Darkness began to form and the four ninjas were beginning to grow impatient. Sakura ran to Sasuke and hugged him and tears began to form. Sasuke stood while Sakura told him how much she missed him. Naruto walked away into his tent. Sakura saw and sensed that Naruto was getting jealous, but she was curious on what he was jealous about. Was Naruto jealous that Sasuke was back and now had competition, or was he jealous that she was showing Sasuke more attention than Naruto. They slept in shifts, when Sakura's shift was over she snuck into Naruto's tent and noticed that Naruto was still awake. "Naruto, you've been quiet all night. What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked. "Nothing…….it's just I lov----…nothing." Naruto replied and turned on his bed. Sakura began to get steamed and hit Naruto on the back of the head "Same old Naruto, if you want something don't sulk go and get it. God you can be such an idiot." Sakura yelled and began to leave. Before she could leave Naruto grabbed her arm very firmly. "Naruto? What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "I'm finally taking what's mine." Naruto replied. Naruto began to kiss Sakura very passionately and they both began to drift to sleep together.

The sun began to rise and as everyone slept. Sasuke stood awake. His passion for fighting this jinchuriiki was getting stronger and stronger. Sasuke looked and saw Sakura was snuggled up next to Naruto. Sasuke looked and became somewhat jealous. Suddenly, Sasuke fell to his knees. "I've never felt chakra like this before. It's so overwhelming it's actually bringing me down." Sasuke looked into the cave that lied ahead of him and knew that's where it was coming from. Sasuke forced him self to stand up and dragged his blade along the ground to confront what was causing this immense chakra that he was feeling. As Sasuke arrived, he was shocked as he could not see the ten tails demon, but only the chakra of it. But there was no mistaking it, he saw ten tails. The legends were true. There was another jinchuriiki in Konoha besides Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and began to attack it head on. Sasuke flipped and did a flying kick to the creature. The creature blocked the kick and counterattacked. Sasuke was punched in the body by nothing but pure chakra. To make matters worse the punches hit certain points in his body that blocked his chakra flow, injuring Sasuke. The creature spoke in a deadly voice "I WILL KILL YOU UCHIHA FOR WHAT YOU'VE  
DONE TO THE BOSS. LOOK INTO THE FACE OF YOUR ENEMY." Sasuke saw the face and his jaw dropped "you……it can't be…….." Sasuke said. A huge blast sent Sasuke's body flying. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji caught his body. Neji checked for a pulse, but could not find one. "I can't believe it. Sasuke is dead." Neji said. Sakura screamed and cried in Naruto's arms. The creature proceeded to come out of the cave with ten tails. The creature was covered with visible chakra. "HELLO BOSS LONG TIME NO SEE" replied the creature. Naruto looked with fear "Konohamaru……..is that you?" Naruto asked.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru "Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked. "I HAVE NO ONE SINCE MY GRANDFATHER DIED, EVEN YOU DON'T SPEND TIME WITH ME ANYMORE. I HATE IT ALL THE BATTLES, THE WARS, I WANT IT ALL TO END. THE ONLY WAY THAT WILL HAPPEN IS TO SACRIFICE EVERYONE'S LIVES." replied Konohamaru. Naruto smirked "I used to think like that as well Konohamaru. I'm sorry you now feel that way towards people, but I can't allow you to hurt innocent people. I won't let that happen. I pity you for feeling this way. I apologize for not being there for you when you needed me, but that's no excuse for killing people. You remind me so much of myself, but only of my dark side. Konohamaru……… I love you, but I know now what I must do, I must destroy you. You must learn the way of the ninja is a harsh one." Naruto said

Naruto looked at Sakura, Hinata and Neji. "I want you guys to leave immediately. He is too strong. There is only one way to defeat him. Sakura…….. I'm going to let the kyuubi(nine tails) take full control of my body. Whether he uses it to save Konoha or destroy Konoha will be up to him. I just want you to know Sakura…….I love you." replied Naruto. Naruto's eyes began to turn red and fangs appeared in his mouth. "NOW GO!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"I'll end this in one attack." Naruto thought to himself. Konohamaru stood tall and made a Rasengan that began to grow bigger and bigger. Naruto watched "How do you know how to use the Rasengan?" Naruto asked. "I WANTED TO BE JUST LIKE YOU BOSS, EVERYTHING YOU MASTERED, I MASTERED TO BE JUST LIKE YOU BOSS. I ADMIRED YOU BUT NOW I MUST DEFEAT YOU." replied Konohamaru. A red cloak covered Naruto's body and a tail appeared as he created a Rasengan. "I won't lose. If this truly is my last moment, let it also be my best moment." Naruto said while a second tail appeared making his rasengan grow bigger and stronger. The third tail grew, followed by the fourth, then the fifth, sixth, seventh, and finally the ninth. Naruto's rasengan was as big as Konohamaru's. Both of Konoha's Jinchuriiki's stood tall ready to take each other out. The force of there chakra's made the whole planet shake. However, Naruto and Konohamaru were no longer there. Their Jinchuriiki's were in full of control of their bodies.

Sakura, Hinata, and Neji rushed Sasuke to Tsunade. Hoping there was something she could do. Sakura reported to Tsunade to tell her the events of what had happened. Tsunade did a full analysis on Sasuke, and unfortunately it was too late. Sasuke was dead, sending pain through everyone's hearts. Tsunade looked at Sakura "I'm going to help Naruto, he can't win on his own." Tsunade said. Sakura put her hand in front of Tsunade "No!! Naruto wants us to have faith in him. I believe in him." Sakura said to Tsunade with tears and determination in her eyes. Tsunade nodded "Ok I understand."

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END. YOU ARE A WORTHY SACRIFICE FOR TRUE HAPPINESS" Konohamaru screamed as he approached Naruto with an Ultimate Rasengan. "I WILL NOT LOSE I WILL DO THIS FOR EVERYONE IN KONOHA, EVEN YOU KONOHAMARU. I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND SAVE YOU." Naruto screamed as he approached Konoahamaru. Both of them yelled RASENGAN and both of there attacks collided with each other. The impact destroyed many homes around them, and destroying Konoha. Unfortunately since both jinchuriiki's used every last bit of chakra in there bodies. Naruto and Konohamaru both shared a tragic and painful death. Many people found it ironic. The two huge weapons used to help save Konoha destroyed Konoha and each other.

Seven years later, Konoha was being rebuilt after the tragic battle. On the mountain that had all of the Hokages in Konoha. Naruto's face was put on there. Sakura was seen walking with a little boy holding his hand. The boy pointed to Naruto's face on the mountains. "Who's that?" the boy asked. Sakura smiled "He was many things, he was a ninja, a warrior, a fighter, a lover. Even in death he watches over us. He wasn't made an honorary Hokage until he died. But we all know he would've wanted that. He was the greatest thing ever…….. my son. He was your father. He was Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said proudly as she walked with her son through Konoha. 


End file.
